Personal Rock
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Linzin and Honumi. More family.


Double ship, Linzin and Honumi.

I own nothing

Lin found him sitting there.

She felt his heartbeat skyrocket along with his brothers a few minutes back. She and Honora had separated, going to find their respective boys to see what was going on. Lin walked into the kitchen to find him there.

"Hello there." She said, moving to sit in the empty seat beside him. When he just stared forward some more she spoke again.

"Your face is going to freeze like that. Relax your muscles, come on." She advised with hands on shoulders, rubbing gently. He mumbled something intelligibly and Lin perked up her ears.

"What was that?" Lin said, moving closer to him.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Tenzin finally spoke.

"About what?" Lin asked.

"He has this elemental notion that I have the easiest life there is. That I have to do absolutely nothing in life and get everything. That I am the one that Dad wanted, made them both feel unimportant on purpose. Like I actually want to live under this microscope, to have to work harder than them, to not have ANY say in what my life becomes. Like..." Tenzin's voice started to raise in volume as his hands turned into fists. He stopped his rant after Lin threw herself onto him, trapping him in a tight hug.

"Relax, relax. Breathe in and out. That's it. Now listen, I know exactly where you are coming from. No say in what you'll become, extreme expectations of you with no way to diminish them. You are 100% right in what you are saying, but...also put yourself in your siblings shoes. Especially your brother's. At least your sister has bending abilities, he's had to work his whole life to prove himself to be just as important as his younger siblings. While I agree with you that life for you is not easy, don't overlook the fact that his isn't either. He's still your brother, neither of your lives have been a walk in the park. Just remember that the next time you want to kill each other okay? Honora and I still need you two alive and unscathed alright." Lin said with a laugh at the end.

"You always let me know when I'm being an idiot don't you?" Tenzin said playfully, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"It is my specialty. You wanna go for a walk?" Lin said smiling as Tenzin nodded and stood up, matching her smile. Temper diminishing, Lin leaned into his side as they walked out of the house, blissfully unaware of a similar conversation going on nearby.

Honora finally found him on the roof.

Bumi had this unique expression on his face that the princess could only describe as a mix of pain and anger. She walked over and took a seat next to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or are you just going to sit and pout?" Honora asked. When she got no response, the princess let out a little click of her tounge while shaking her head, looking at the sunset. When she heard something but couldn't make it out, she turned around to face him.

"What was that?" She asked him as he took a deep breath.

"He doesn't know how good he has it. He's already Dad's favorite, he doesn't even know what pain is. He's never had to deal with the pain of knowing you aren't good enough. Will always be the most special one, the revered one while Kya and I are in the shadows. I'm so sick of hearing him complain when everything is done for him, when everything is perfect for him. It just makes me so mad.." Bumi said, voice shaking. He was interrupted by Honora taking his balled up hands in hers and soothed him into silence.

"You are right. He does have it pretty well, pretty planned out and pretty easy doesn't he? But Bumi, imagine this, Kya and you can make your own choices. The two of you can be whatever you want to be, go wherever you want to go, choose the aspects of your life. He can't. He has to fit a certain mold. He may have the abilities that make him different and special, but it only offers pressure to him. He will never be able to go anywhere without his bending defining him, without being pre-labeled. And as for your father, you know for damn sure that he loves all three of you equally, you know that Bumi. Remember that your brother has pressures too, it's not only you. Remember that the next time you want to criticize him okay? Lin and I still need you two alive and civil okay." Honora said, smoothing her fingers over his hands.

"You really do love to make me feel like moron don't you?" Bumi said, hanging his head.

"Only when you deserve it. You want to get something to eat?" Honora added with a smile.

"Let's stay here instead." Bumi said as he pulled his princess to him and placed her in his lap.

In the wake of the night, both brothers were thankful for the women in their lives, the ones who were always around to whip them into shape and make them better.

And to let them know when their intelligence was at a level less than they count on their fingers.


End file.
